


Bromide

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [540]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony tries to help Jimmy with his joke timing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/23/2000 for the word [bromide](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/23/bromide).
> 
> bromide  
> a platitude or trite saying.  
> Chemistry. a. a salt of hydrobromic acid consisting of two elements, one of which is bromine, as sodium bromide, NaBr. b. A compound containing bromine, as methyl bromide.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #229 Timing is everything.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bromide

Timing is everything. That’s the first rule you learn in comedy. Without timing your jokes will never be found funny. Tony had learned this a long time ago. Even his rather inappropriate jokes had the correct timing. 

He’d tried to help autopsy gremlin figure out the appropriate timing, but still Jimmy struggled with his bromides. At this point they spent most of their evenings together cuddled up on the couch as Jimmy would run through his jokes for Tony. Tony would point out where he could improve his delivery with a few kisses to take any sting out of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
